dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Grayson (Earth 832)
: Mari's physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. * : She can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. * : Gifted by her Tamaranean heritage, Mari can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her star bolts." **starbolts: Mari can mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. These tend to come in handy whenever her ring runs out of power. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. ** '''Star bolt Waves: She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of waves from her hands. * * * and : possesses highly advanced agility and reflexes. Her natural fighting skills are much greater when in conjunction with her superhuman reflexes, durability, and agility. She is able to remain awake and battle endlessly for several hours. * : She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. * |Abilities = * : Trained by her father (Dick Grayson), her adopted grandfather (Bruce Wayne), and her GL mentor, Kilowog. Her training has made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold her own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. ** ** * :Among the varies of skills taught to her by her father, are the detective skills passed down from her adopted grandfather's training. With said detection, she can deduce the source and actions beforehand of a crime scene. This is usually assisted by the environmental playback of her power ring. * : It with this great concentration that she can be quite masterful in the use and functions of her GL ring. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : like many Tamaraneans, she is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive. * : Should she be deprived of ultraviolet radiation to strengthen her, she will slowly weaken. * : As a Green Lantern, Mari is naturally weak to the yellow energy of the Yellow Lantern Power Ring used by the Yellow Lantern Corp . When exposed to the energy she often times finds herself losing power drastically as her ring is sapped slowly. * : the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. * : Due to being half human, Mari is denied the natural Tamaranean ability of flight. Although she is capable of making up for this with her ring, she can be vulnerable if her ring is disarmed or out of power. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = * : Via power ring. | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** : As a Green Lantern she is able to impose her will on the green light utilized by her corp and mold it into the shape of various tools and vehicles to which she can use for combat. she is often seen creating swords/hammers for her to use in melee combat or energy duplicates of the original Justice League in order to overpower her opponents. *** : By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. This is indeed helpful for due to her human heritage, Mari is denied the natural ability of flight. With the flight granted by her ring, her fastest speed is clocked at Mach 10. ** ** ** - The ring has an ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Green Lantern can use the ring to repair injuries in himself or others. ** - Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why the Guardians added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters. This is helpful if Mari is ever faced with a language she cannot naturally assimilate. ** 'Emergency Beacon - ' A Green Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Green Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. ** - Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. Mari tends to use such, assisted by her detective skills, to deduce crime scenes of matters. ** 'Security Protocol - ' The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. With her own sense of humor, Mari has her ring programmed into accepting the recorded phrase: "My dad's kind of a bastiche", although if spoken in Tamaranean. | Notes = | Trivia = * It is most likely that she is named after her grandmother, Mary Grayson. * Oddly enough, she seems to have a habit of repeating phrases after people: Similar to her mother, she tends to exclaim "X'hal!" when stressed. Like Lobo, she uses terms like "Bastiche!" and "Fragging'" when angered. And in the few moments that she is doubting herself, she refers to herself as a "poozer", a phrase made famous by the Green Lantern, Kilowog. * It is constantly acknowledged that she looks up to the heroes of the past. This is evident as she makes constructs of the original Justice League in battle. * Similar to her mother, she sees her teammates as family. This is evident when she refers to Arianna Roth as her sister, Rick Sage as a brother, Garfield Logan (The Spectre III) as "Uncle Garfield". And even calls Batman himself as "Grandpa". * Mari has stated in her own words: "Aww, Lobo's a good fella, just ain't boyfriend material." * the image is made by Sean Izaakse on DA. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Lantern Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Human/Tamaranean Category:Flight Category:Detectives Category:Unique Physiology Category:Half - Tamaranean Category:Sector 2814 Category:Character Gallery Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Earth 832 Category:Tamaranean